


Masterpiece

by hangoverhater



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, James watches Q sleep, M/M, Q's bit of a sassmaster, and James loves it, no it's not creepy, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James ponders over his and Q's... association.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

When they'd first met, James had rolled his eyes at the sight of the awkward, almost too young head of Q-branch. The second time they'd met hadn't been much better. They'd verbally been at each other's throats. At that time, James had been (figuratively) thrown out on his ass by the surprisingly vicious tonguelashing he'd received. Q hadn't been happy with the way his precious equipment had been handled during the mission, so when James was being sent out for another mission, all he'd gotten from Q was another palm-print coded Walther, earpiece and a radio with a warning as parting words. ”If you do not return these items in working condition, I will be forced to re-evaluate your importance as a double-oh.”

The third time, Q had only given him a gun, along with the always-there earpiece. ”I wanted to ditch the earpiece, as it will probably end up in someone's champagne again, but M was very adamant about keeping it involved anyway.”

After James had returned, he'd reported to M and then made his way directly to Q-branch, where the 'leader of the nerd army' had been finishing up on some overdue paperwork. They'd ended up going out for Chinese and a couple of drinks before stumbling back into Q's flat. James didn't actually have a flat, as he hadn't been strictly alive until a couple of weeks ago, so he'd been bunking at MI6's training facilities until Q had offered his couch, in exchange of returned equipment and actual food every now and then. After a week of cohabitation, they'd gotten pleasantly plastered while watching some random scifi-movie (which later turned out to be an illegally obtained copy of the not-yet-released Star Trek) and ended up making out like a couple of horny teenagers. 

And now they were ”officially” sleeping together. No one at MI6 knew, of course, save for Eve (and possibly M and Tanner), as she had caught them necking in Q's office a while back. James had told Q that the people he got close to usually ended up dead, Q had replied by deadpanning ”yes, James, I'm aware, now please pass me the screwdriver before this all falls apart”. James had also told him that he wasn't going to stop shagging women on missions, and to which Q had said: ”I would certainly hope not, as that would probably bring about the apocalypse one way or another”.

Q had told him that he could never tell James his real name, because A) it was a matter of national security and he'd probably be killed if he told anyone, and B) he didn't technically exist anymore. James had given him a haughty grin. ”I'll just have to call you 'Q-T' then.”

James sat on the bed, watching as the young man next to him slept. Three rounds of particularly enthusiastic sex had drained the computer genius, especially as the rounds were the direct result of a particularly taxing week at the office. James had just returned from a week-long mission to Turkey, and Q had most likely slept in his chair in his office. Scratch that, he definitely remembered the brunet mention something about cat naps and tea breaks along the week. 

In any case, once they'd both been relieved from duty for the following three days. Q had protested vehemently when M had told them not to come back until Tuesday, saying that he had a software to configure, among other time-consuming projects he hadn't been able to finish during the week. When M had threatened him with a serious pay deduction, Q had agreed that maybe a few days off wouldn't hurt. 

Q made a soft noise in his sleep and shifted a bit closer to James, breaking James' line of thought. The agent watched as the thin man's chest moved steadily according to his breaths, one arm resting across his stomach, the other on the pillow near his head. Strands of dark hair had falled on his face, the rest in a mess all over the pillow. Chuckling quietly to himself, James raised a hand and moved the hair out of Q's face. The younger man's hair was always a mess. 

The Quartermaster always looked so much younger when he slept. James had been surprised to hear that the man was in fact almost thirty (28, as Q had told him after several inquiries), as he didn't look a day over twenty-one, even with 5 o'clock shadow on his jaw.

James let his eyes wander across the smooth span of his chest and stomach. He was thin, bordering on skinny. James knew that he sometimes forgot to eat when he was working, but had witnessed the man eating ridiculous amounts of food, somehow not gaining a pound. 

He shook his head. The creature beside him was simply beautiful. He'd known women who he could describe as 'beautiful', 'gorgeous' and similar adjectives, but Q... He was absolutely breathtaking, and he didn't even know it. That was probably a part of his charm, being honestly oblivious to his own person. James leaned down, tracing a finger from Q's jawline all the way down to his hips, where a thin blanket everything below hidden. A rare and priceless work of art.

”What are you doing?” An amused but tired voice asked him as he was tracing along the blanket.

James smiled and looked at Q's face. His eyes were closed, but his lips were stretched in a soft smile. The agent leaned down and kissed him slowly, allowing a small smile slip onto his own lips as he felt the young man beneath him respond. 

”James?” Q said, his voice muffled by the close connection.

”Yes, Q?” James replied, carefully laying down next to him, pulling the brunet close to him. Q hummed appreciatively as he curled up to him, pulling the blanket over them both.

”Why exactly were you watching me sleep? It's not that I mind, but... it is a bit creepy.”

James let out a quiet laugh. ”I was just contemplating on how utterly ridiculous it is that you don't seem to realize how magnificent you are.”

Q huffed, arching more into James' embrace, nuzzling the agent's chest with his nose. ”Nonsense, James. You obviously need to get some more sleep.”

James nipped at Q's ear playfully. ”Or maybe I obviously need to get some more of something else.”

”You're a menace... You're surprisingly enthusiastic, you know, for an older gentleman.” Q said, tilting his head back and finally opening his eyes and peering up at James mischievously.

James growled and rolled over on top of him. ”I'll show you surprisingly enthusiastic...”

A short burst of unbridled laughter was muffled. A few moments later, there was a rather loud moan.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first venture into Bond-fandom, and into 00Q. I went to see Skyfall and came out of the theatre a rabid shipper. This is the result of that :)  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/whatever people do here (also new at AO3, yay!), if you don't mind!


End file.
